When The Rain Falls
by DivineDreamer
Summary: "There's something magical about the rain, you know?" She spoke softly, her voice barely audible over the rain that fell through the treetops above them. She turned her head to peer at him over her shoulder, offering a forced smile. The smell of salt almost hidden amongst the raindrops on her cheeks, but to Sesshomaru, their attempt was futile. "It washes everything away." [SxK]


When The Rain Falls

Prologue

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha characters belong to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi and I am not being paid for this story.

However the story is mine so please no copying and redistributing to other sites.

Story Copyright of DivineDreamer

For any fans who read my old story 'Wishful Thinking' I had explained plans of revision and redevelopment of the story. At first I had just planned to continue the story as was but in the end I decided to go with the revision. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised. I know it was random of me to change my mind all of a sudden but that's the way it is sometimes and I am satisfied and more comfortable with what I have planned rather than continue to struggle on with a story that I was struggling to fumble through. But don't fret, there will be a great surprise to come. I can't give much away but I think it will be enjoyed.

Anyhow! Read and Review, p'rease.

* * *

Her footing nearly gave as she skidded to a halt, the mud slick beneath her brown loafers. She brought a hand to her brow, shielding her vision from the rain that fell around them as she studied the battle field through the growing fog. Glancing skyward the nekomata hovered not far from her with Sango astride, advancing quickly towards Naraku as the slayer steadied Hiraikotsu ready for another attack. Miroku ran directly beneath them, following along their war path as he began uncoiling the rosary beads around his wrist, ready to unleash the power of his Kaazana if necessary, the kitsune child Shippo at his heel. Further into the distance, a red and silver blur was locked in the dance of battle with the deadly tentacles spouting from Naraku's body.

The sounds around her were muted by the heavy thud of her heartbeats pulsing through her own ears, her brows knitting anxiously as she reached into the quiver at her back, quickly nocking an arrow and pulling the string taut to her ear. She nervously chewed her bottom lip, wincing as a tooth cut into the flesh, the coppery tang of blood on her tongue. Releasing a deep breath, she pushed silenced her thoughts, bidding herself to concentrate on finding an opening as she steadied her aim, tension building behind the arrow as she studied the desired flight path. She could feel the jewels Naraku held captive calling to her, their dull glow resonating within his chest.

_'There...I'll purify that bastard from the inside!'_ She mused, her gaze hard as she acquired her target. The bow string snapped with deadly force as the arrow burst into a flame of her concentrated reiki, cursing as she watched on, the arrow falling just short of it's mark. She decided not to count it as a complete loss as it lodged itself within Naraku's shoulder. But her silent hope of her arrow at least hindering Naraku enough for Inuyasha to get a hit in wavered as the flesh there disintegrated with a hiss of melting skin. A thick miasma and swarm of Saimyosho releasing from the wound. She heard Sango call out to the monk below her in warning, bidding him not to use his wind-tunnel as the poisonous insects scattered around them.

"Damn it." She hissed beneath her breath, hurriedly nocking another arrow.

"Just who's side are you on, Kagome?! If you can't hit him then stay back, you're not exactly making it any easier for the rest of us!" Inuyasha yelled back at her, brandishing Tessaiga wildly in a flare of anger.

"Just shut up and worry about your own accuracy! The way you're swinging Tessaiga right now you probably couldn't hit the broad side of a barn!" She growled. She watched as Inuyasha's youkai flared with a burst of anger, the sudden spike of his temper aiding his efforts as he managed to sever one of Naraku's offending appendages. _'Maybe I should piss him off again if it's helping him focus.'_

She examined the scene again, scowling as she reached the conclusion she would be unable to hit him from where she stood. Easing slack on the bow string, she replaced jer arrow into the quiver before cupping her hands to her mouth calling out to the taijiya flying overhead.

"Sango! I need a closer shot!" She shouted, extending an arm over head as Sango pulled back, steering the nekomata around. Sango shifted her weight, leaning over the side of the fire cat, stretching her arms as Kirara swooped low enough for her to grab Kagome's hand. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut as her feet left the ground, swallowing back her fear of falling to focus on the matter at hand as Sango pulled her up. Kagome settled herself behind Sango, trying not to allow herself to be overwhelmed at the altitude Kirara was gaining as Sango steered her around, gaining speed as they barreled towards Naraku.

"Do you think you can really get it this time, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked anxiously, worried at the threat of releasing another onslaught of Saimyosho.

"Yeah, I think so. There are shards in his chest, if I can hit them, maybe I can purify him from the inside out." Kagome explained. "I can't say I'm a hundred percent but I have to try..."

"Yes, you're right. It may not be a perfect plan." Sango swallowed, her grip on Hiraikotsu tightening. "But it's our best bet. Get ready, Kagome-chan. Kirara, get closer!"

Kagome nodded, quickly preparing her shot. She strung her bow with practiced fingers, lining out her shot as they advanced forward, drawing back on the string as she anchored it right below her chin.

"Aim a shot to his head with Hiraikotsu, Sango, maybe it'll draw his attention away long enough for me to make the shot." Kagome instructed.

"I'm on it!" Sango said, all too happy to oblige. She quickly poised herself, using her thighs to tightly hold her grip on the nekomata as she drew the bone boomerang back with all her strength before releasing it. Kagome sucked in a sharp breath between her teeth as she waited for the perfect moment to strike. They watched on as Hiraikotsu barreled down to the earth, catching Naraku's attention as the remaining tentacles, not preoccupied with their allies on the ground, stretched to block the blow. Kagome held her breath as she released her arrow, her reiki flaring in a pink flame around it as it torpedoed down with a whistling wail. Sango caught Hirakotsu as it doubled back, her body recoiling under it's weight. The world seemed to move in slow motion to Kagome as every pair of eyes watched the arrow sailing towards Naraku's chest, including Naraku, finding himself too late to counteract as the arrow pierced his sternum. Naraku let out a pained howl, using his remaining bit of energy to use one limp appendage as a whip, swatting the nekomata out of the sky and sending Kagome and Sango tumbling to the earth. Shippo reacted quickly, expanding his form into a pink balloon with a 'pop,' acting as a cushion as both girls bounced off him and onto the grass with a soft thud. Kagome rolled herself over onto her knees, squinting her eyes through the rain and fog to locate her comrades. An agonizing wail broke through the rainfall, it's familiarity sending Kagome reeling as she hurried to her feet, her legs heavy like lead as she forced herself to shuffle forward. She could hear Naraku chuckling somewhere ahead of her, though it was weak and forced he was mocking them.

"You're stronger than I gave you credit for, priestess..." He said. She could see him now as what remained of his body rose from the ground. Only his arms and upper torso remained now, the bottom half of his body disintegrated by Kagome's arrow. "But this battle is not won yet. Until next time."

Naraku disappeared in a fog of miasma and Kagome just barely caught the shape of his silhouette bursting through the dark clouds above. She covered her face with her forearm as she stumbled forward, careful not to breathe in the poisonous gas. She stopped in her tracks as her foot nudged something soft...something small. The realization drew in her mind before she could even force herself to look down. Shippo...her Shippo...broken...still...dead.

Someone was screaming, the sound was piercing through the forest with a shrill cry of agony and despair. Kagome dropped to her knees beside her crumpled kitsune, her hands covering her ears to protect them from the heart-wrenching squall that burned through her soul, tears prickling behind her lids as they threatened to spill over. Where was it coming from? It was hurting. It was dying. It was Kagome...

And then she was running. His body was still warm in her arms, the blood that seeped through her blouse hotter than the tears that rolled down her cheeks. She didn't know where she was going, what direction to take or even how long it would take to find him. She could hear her friends not far behind her, calling to her but it did not matter. Nothing mattered except fixing this tragic injustice her frantic mind concluded. It could be fixed, he could fix it. He would! She would make him! She would beg him. She would plead to him. She would do whatever he asked.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" She screamed into the rain. "Sesshomaru-sama, please help!"

* * *

So a new journey begins! I hope you guys enjoyed. I'm planning on taking full advantage of what's remaining of my winter break to write as much as I can so look forward to at least two more chapters within the next few days, maybe three if I can manage it. In other news with the increase of workload my beta will no longer be able to assist me as much as he used to. (Because he's a lazy bum!) Just kidding, I lovers you! Anyhow, I'm currently looking for a new beta. So if you're interested or if anyone you know comes to mind, please feel free to inbox me! :D Thanks for reading!


End file.
